The Mermaid
by luckystarfire
Summary: This is about a Girl who thought she was like everybody else and then oneday it was like her hole world was trun upside down and who is this mystery man that seem to like her very well
1. let begin

the Little Mermaid and a half Demon

One day Inuyasha, was out on the ocean,  
on one his bout and his best friend Miroku, was out on this day at sea, so they were out fishing, and one of the other bout fishermen sailor s were talking to eachother,

Wow Miroku, isn t great that Narku, is fanlly dead, it just feel so great to be out at sea,  
and the ocean wave s it a beautiful day to be at sea, say s Inuyasha, don t you think so say s Inuyasha,

oh yes it is wounderful to have Narku, gone say s Miroku, I would rather see a lot of women instand of being out doing all the work here reply Miroku, oh whatever say s Inuyasha,  
Well lad s it look like king Satin,  
is in a friendly type mood say s one of the sailor s Shipon, King Satin, asks Inuyasha, why ruler of the mer people lad say s Shipon, thought every good sailor knew about him say s Shipon, don t listed to this stuff Inuyasha, mer people talk, it nonsense mermaid s there no such thing is mermaid s everyone knows that say s Miroku,  
like mermaid s living in the ocean under the sea, in the ocean and you say there a kingdom down there, say s Miroku,

I am telling you man it not nonsense I am telling you they live deep down in the dept of the ocean they live say s Satin, and he started hitting Miroku, in the facse with the fish and the fish jump out of the sailor s hand and jump back into the water, and just swim away from the boat as fast as it could, and Inuyasha, look down in the water could there really be such thing s as mermaid s say s Inuyasha, I am telling you boy say s satin, there are mermaid s and they live right down there say s Satin, and Inuyasha, look back at the water and started day dreaming, about meeting a mermaid one day, Miroku, just got up and just said I don t belive any of this nosecones say s Miroku, yeah well I belive anything now days i belive them Miroku, say s Inuyasha,  
oh great my best friend is going insand say's Miroku, whatever i belive what ever i want to say's Inuyasha, find whatever say's Miroku.

and with that they all handed back to the Village, along a long swim the fish that got away went home to the castle, in the ocean.

There was a favsetle going on in the kingdom, the king Saten, was showing off his Daughters and they had to sing for that time he had his 1st oldest daughter,  
Ray, had long Black hair that went to her mid back Purple eye's and light color tan sink, His 2ed daugther Amy, the smart one who can figher out any promble in a min,  
his 3ed daughter Leeta, is one the strongest and is a fighter and loves to cook,  
4th daughter Mina, was just a duma Queen and just boy crazy raning after boys all the time it was just nuts. now is 5th Daughter the youngest Serena, who seem to love the upper world and was always getting into trouble and wounding off without her father knowing where she was going to.

She and an other Mermaid can walk on land with Humans and Demons, they can make themself look humans and walk beside humans everyday and Humans had no idida that they are there, but some Humans belive that Mermaids live in the water not on land, the only thing that is the promble for Mermaid is they get wet there tail come right out and show the mermaids true form so they have to be careful when wet or they get cot and the human would eaother get rich for selling them to Demon for food,  
or the just sink them and eat them there self at least that what they think that happen to them.

Serena, where are you yelled Leeta, Hello sis, where are you yelled Mina, in Serena,  
room She not here she gone again say's Ray, Dad not going to like this say's Amy,  
oh well i'am not coving for her again this time she can het in trouble say's Ray,  
i agree with Ray, say's Amy, well i'am not going to beal her out say's Mina.  
i'am going to keep looking for her say's Leeta, what ever we quit say's Ray, find go turn your back on your own sister say's Leeta, and walk away mad.

Serena, was swiming near a makit under the sea looking for a gift for her Dad's,  
brithday comming up and she wanted to get him somthing nice and got him a wild new sea horse that he could ride cause his old one die and he said he needed a new on so she got him that, took it to the stables and train it to let people ride it.

there you are Serena, say's Leeta, ah Serena, look up at her sister, oh hi Leeta,  
say's Serena, where have you been asks Leeta, working on Dad's brithday gift say's Serena, oh i see you been here all day say's Leeta,  
yeah i have been trying to get the wild horse to let me ride it say's Serena,  
cool you got Dad a new horse say's leeta, yeah he said he wanted a new one and he would love it say's Serena, you can help me give it to him say's Serena, can i be apart of his brithday gift say's Leeta, i can't find anything to give him say's Leeta, sure i don't mind say's Serena,


	2. Under the sea

the Little Mermaid and a half Demon

One day Inuyasha, was out on the ocean,  
on one his bout and his best friend Miroku, was out on this day at sea, so they were out fishing, and one of the other bout fishermen sailor s were talking to eachother,

Wow Miroku, isn t great that Narku, is fanlly dead, it just feel so great to be out at sea,  
and the ocean wave s it a beautiful day to be at sea, say s Inuyasha, don t you think so say s Inuyasha,

oh yes it is wounderful to have Narku, gone say s Miroku, I would rather see a lot of women instand of being out doing all the work here reply Miroku, oh whatever say s Inuyasha,  
Well lad s it look like king Satin,  
is in a friendly type mood say s one of the sailor s Shipon, King Satin, asks Inuyasha, why ruler of the mer people lad say s Shipon, thought every good sailor knew about him say s Shipon, don t listed to this stuff Inuyasha, mer people talk, it nonsense mermaid s there no such thing is mermaid s everyone knows that say s Miroku,  
like mermaid s living in the ocean under the sea, in the ocean and you say there a kingdom down there, say s Miroku,

I am telling you man it not nonsense I am telling you they live deep down in the dept of the ocean they live say s Satin, and he started hitting Miroku, in the facse with the fish and the fish jump out of the sailor s hand and jump back into the water, and just swim away from the boat as fast as it could, and Inuyasha, look down in the water could there really be such thing s as mermaid s say s Inuyasha, I am telling you boy say s satin, there are mermaid s and they live right down there say s Satin, and Inuyasha, look back at the water and started day dreaming, about meeting a mermaid one day, Miroku, just got up and just said I don t belive any of this nosecones say s Miroku, yeah well I belive anything now days i belive them Miroku, say s Inuyasha,  
oh great my best friend is going insand say's Miroku, whatever i belive what ever i want to say's Inuyasha, find whatever say's Miroku.

and with that they all handed back to the Village, along a long swim the fish that got away went home to the castle, in the ocean.

There was a favsetle going on in the kingdom, the king Saten, was showing off his Daughters and they had to sing for that time he had his 1st oldest daughter,  
Ray, had long Black hair that went to her mid back Purple eye's and light color tan sink, His 2ed daugther Amy, the smart one who can figher out any promble in a min,  
his 3ed daughter Leeta, is one the strongest and is a fighter and loves to cook,  
4th daughter Mina, was just a duma Queen and just boy crazy raning after boys all the time it was just nuts. now is 5th Daughter the youngest Serena, who seem to love the upper world and was always getting into trouble and wounding off without her father knowing where she was going to.

She and an other Mermaid can walk on land with Humans and Demons, they can make themself look humans and walk beside humans everyday and Humans had no idida that they are there, but some Humans belive that Mermaids live in the water not on land, the only thing that is the promble for Mermaid is they get wet there tail come right out and show the mermaids true form so they have to be careful when wet or they get cot and the human would eaother get rich for selling them to Demon for food,  
or the just sink them and eat them there self at least that what they think that happen to them.

Serena, where are you yelled Leeta, Hello sis, where are you yelled Mina, in Serena,  
room She not here she gone again say's Ray, Dad not going to like this say's Amy,  
oh well i'am not coving for her again this time she can het in trouble say's Ray,  
i agree with Ray, say's Amy, well i'am not going to beal her out say's Mina.  
i'am going to keep looking for her say's Leeta, what ever we quit say's Ray, find go turn your back on your own sister say's Leeta, and walk away mad.

Serena, was swiming near a makit under the sea looking for a gift for her Dad's,  
brithday comming up and she wanted to get him somthing nice and got him a wild new sea horse that he could ride cause his old one die and he said he needed a new on so she got him that, took it to the stables and train it to let people ride it.

there you are Serena, say's Leeta, ah Serena, look up at her sister, oh hi Leeta,  
say's Serena, where have you been asks Leeta, working on Dad's brithday gift say's Serena, oh i see you been here all day say's Leeta,  
yeah i have been trying to get the wild horse to let me ride it say's Serena,  
cool you got Dad a new horse say's leeta, yeah he said he wanted a new one and he would love it say's Serena, you can help me give it to him say's Serena, can i be apart of his brithday gift say's Leeta, i can't find anything to give him say's Leeta, sure i don't mind say's Serena,


	3. Chapter 3

the Little Mermaid and a half Demon

One day Inuyasha, was out on the ocean,  
on one his bout and his best friend Miroku, was out on this day at sea, so they were out fishing, and one of the other bout fishermen sailor s were talking to eachother,

Wow Miroku, isn t great that Narku, is fanlly dead, it just feel so great to be out at sea,  
and the ocean wave s it a beautiful day to be at sea, say s Inuyasha, don t you think so say s Inuyasha,

oh yes it is wounderful to have Narku, gone say s Miroku, I would rather see a lot of women instand of being out doing all the work here reply Miroku, oh whatever say s Inuyasha,  
Well lad s it look like king Satin,  
is in a friendly type mood say s one of the sailor s Shipon, King Satin, asks Inuyasha, why ruler of the mer people lad say s Shipon, thought every good sailor knew about him say s Shipon, don t listed to this stuff Inuyasha, mer people talk, it nonsense mermaid s there no such thing is mermaid s everyone knows that say s Miroku,  
like mermaid s living in the ocean under the sea, in the ocean and you say there a kingdom down there, say s Miroku,

I am telling you man it not nonsense I am telling you they live deep down in the dept of the ocean they live say s Satin, and he started hitting Miroku, in the facse with the fish and the fish jump out of the sailor s hand and jump back into the water, and just swim away from the boat as fast as it could, and Inuyasha, look down in the water could there really be such thing s as mermaid s say s Inuyasha, I am telling you boy say s satin, there are mermaid s and they live right down there say s Satin, and Inuyasha, look back at the water and started day dreaming, about meeting a mermaid one day, Miroku, just got up and just said I don t belive any of this nosecones say s Miroku, yeah well I belive anything now days i belive them Miroku, say s Inuyasha,  
oh great my best friend is going insand say's Miroku, whatever i belive what ever i want to say's Inuyasha, find whatever say's Miroku.

and with that they all handed back to the Village, along a long swim the fish that got away went home to the castle, in the ocean.

There was a favsetle going on in the kingdom, the king Saten, was showing off his Daughters and they had to sing for that time he had his 1st oldest daughter,  
Ray, had long Black hair that went to her mid back Purple eye's and light color tan sink, His 2ed daugther Amy, the smart one who can figher out any promble in a min,  
his 3ed daughter Leeta, is one the strongest and is a fighter and loves to cook,  
4th daughter Mina, was just a duma Queen and just boy crazy raning after boys all the time it was just nuts. now is 5th Daughter the youngest Serena, who seem to love the upper world and was always getting into trouble and wounding off without her father knowing where she was going to.

She and an other Mermaid can walk on land with Humans and Demons, they can make themself look humans and walk beside humans everyday and Humans had no idida that they are there, but some Humans belive that Mermaids live in the water not on land, the only thing that is the promble for Mermaid is they get wet there tail come right out and show the mermaids true form so they have to be careful when wet or they get cot and the human would eaother get rich for selling them to Demon for food,  
or the just sink them and eat them there self at least that what they think that happen to them.

Serena, where are you yelled Leeta, Hello sis, where are you yelled Mina, in Serena,  
room She not here she gone again say's Ray, Dad not going to like this say's Amy,  
oh well i'am not coving for her again this time she can het in trouble say's Ray,  
i agree with Ray, say's Amy, well i'am not going to beal her out say's Mina.  
i'am going to keep looking for her say's Leeta, what ever we quit say's Ray, find go turn your back on your own sister say's Leeta, and walk away mad.

Serena, was swiming near a makit under the sea looking for a gift for her Dad's,  
brithday comming up and she wanted to get him somthing nice and got him a wild new sea horse that he could ride cause his old one die and he said he needed a new on so she got him that, took it to the stables and train it to let people ride it.

there you are Serena, say's Leeta, ah Serena, look up at her sister, oh hi Leeta,  
say's Serena, where have you been asks Leeta, working on Dad's brithday gift say's Serena, oh i see you been here all day say's Leeta,  
yeah i have been trying to get the wild horse to let me ride it say's Serena,  
cool you got Dad a new horse say's leeta, yeah he said he wanted a new one and he would love it say's Serena, you can help me give it to him say's Serena, can i be apart of his brithday gift say's Leeta, i can't find anything to give him say's Leeta, sure i don't mind say's Serena,


End file.
